


ice cream with love on top

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2020 plates fic challenge, M/M, Strangers to Friends, a few other members mentioned, danceracha is a thing, to more i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Minho gets locked out of his own dance studio by his friends. They told him to go for a walk and get ice cream to cool off.And he does.What he didn't expect was a stranger calling him babe and sharing ice cream with him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	ice cream with love on top

**Author's Note:**

> so...i didn't write anything new so i dug up this old wip from 2018.. and just continued a little bit lol sorry if it's terrible HAHA

“Congratulations! You're the 8th couple to walk in today and have won a complimentary 8-scoop sundae!”

  
  


Minho looks up from his phone, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He still has his earphones on as he tries to assess what's happening. He could barely hear anything over the music playing in his ears but he knows _something_ happened. He stopped in his tracks right after entering the ice cream parlor, hearing some commotion around him.

  
  


Pulling out one of the earbuds, a questioning look on his face is clear enough for the man (with a name tag — _Chan_ ) to repeat his words. Chan repeated himself and nodded his words until he realised the word ‘couple’. Minho came alone, so what couple is Chan talking about.

  
  


“W-what? Couple? But I'm al-” Minho started but got cut off when he felt an arm linking with his. An arm covered by a long black hoodie sleeve, worn by a guy around his age or younger, beanie on top of his head with bangs almost covering the eyes ㅡ _definitely younger_ . Minho’s first thought when he saw the other was, _what a cute stranger._

  
  


“You said we won something?” said the guy whose arm was still linked with his own. His voice sounded really unique, raspy but still loud and clear. Minho’s still digesting the situation and wondering if he’s met the stranger. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when the other guy tugs him towards the counter, “Babe, let’s go.”

  
  


_Babe._

  
  


Minho’s been in relationships before but none of his exes has called him ‘babe’ before. It always sounded weird when he hears it, makes him cringe and he always tells them to not use that for him. It just made him feel...weird. 

  
  


He prefers going by his name or a simple _hyung_ is sufficient. Perhaps he hasn’t met the one who will have the privilege of calling him pet names which he might even grow fond off eventually.

  
  


All Minho wanted to do was finish off his team’s choreography for the upcoming regional dance competition in a few weeks. As the head of the team, the one who recruited each and every one of them, including his close buddies, the pressure and responsibility was real. Of course the team contributed to the choreography and song selections but Minho took it upon himself to mix the songs and arrange the choreography accordingly.

  
  


He was with his two close buddies Hyunjin and Felix, both his right hand men when it comes to dancing (and many other things) earlier when they pushed him out of the dance studio. They said he was stressing himself out with his crazy diet and exercise routines just for the competition. 

  
  


“C’mon hyung, when was the last time you had ice cream huh?” Felix stared at Minho, hands on his waist like a mom about to nag at her child.

  
  


“Yeah, Felix is right. Ice cream helps all the time, here, we’ll even pay for you.” Hyunjin says as he puts his arms around Minho’s shoulder and guide the older towards the door. 

  
  


“B-but.” Minho started but before he knew it, he was already on the other side of the dance studio door. Hyunjin and Felix waving to him as he heard the door lock with a distinct ‘click’. He couldn’t argue and win whenever the two of them teamed up against him.

  
  


And that’s how Minho found himself in the ice cream parlor few blocks away from the studio. Now standing in front of the wide selection of ice cream flavors, when did he end up at this spot anyways. A nudge on his arm brings his eyes up to meet a stranger, _the_ stranger from earlier that called him babe.

  
  


“Come on, we get to choose 8 flavors. Wanna choose ‘em together?” when the other smiled, Minho couldn’t form any words. He only managed a slight nod before the other tugged his hand forward to the selections before them. “I’ll choose four and you choose the rest.”

  
  


This stranger is hella brave for a young looking kid. He could be a few years younger than Minho, if his guess is correct. No more than 5 years younger for sure. He hopes. What if Minho was a creep or a pickpocketer and this person is just trusting him so easily. All over what, free ice cream….? Guess ice cream is worth it.

  
  


But Minho doesn’t stop the other from holding his hand, from asking him what flavors he’d like, ‘ _Babe_ is chocolate mint alright?’ ‘You’re not allergic to nuts right?’ ‘Since you don’t like chocolate, we won’t get any.’ 

  
  


The hand covering his is warm and comfortable despite it belonging to a total stranger, the feeling is definitely foreign but somewhat welcoming. Was Minho that deprived of love that a simple touch is causing him to feel this way. His last relationship was just... _meh_ and they broke it off with barely any romantic feelings involved. Maybe he should think twice (or more) before getting into relationships or even thinking about looking for one next time.

  
  


Before he knows it, he’s seated in front of the guy by the window that is towards the corner of the place. The corner is away from the area of the place that is busy with people coming in and out. Having that little space just for themselves, giving them some sense of privacy from anyone else. 

  
  


Minho looks up to see Chan placing the last spoon from the tray he was holding right beside Minho’s left hand. How’d he know Minho was left handed? Had to be a guess for sure. Or maybe it was obvious enough when Minho had his phone clutched in his left hand while his right was held earlier by the other guy. 

  
  


“I’ll leave you guys to it. Feel free to wave me over if you need anything yeah,” with that Chan smiled at both of them, walking one step at a time backwards. Just smiling at them. Minho had to admit, it was turning into a slightly creepy grin. Like what’s up with him. Was he into one of them or perhaps he smiled too hard that it gave him cramps. 

  
  


As Chan went behind the counter, a shushed “Why are you being a creep over another couple again”, “Shut up Changbin are you jealous, it’s not you?” After that Minho couldn’t catch anything else if they had continued to converse.

  
  


Minho was still stunned and just blinked in confusion at the person in front of him. He couldn’t form any words until the other speaked up.

“Hi...hyung?” the guy cocked his head slightly as if wanting to get an assured answer from Minho, to which Minho nods, “I’m Jisung! Nice to meet you~” he says in a cheerful tone.

“I’m Minho,” Minho introduces himself and picks up the spoon to scoop some ice cream, “Nice to meet you too.”

Minho smiles as he eats the first bite.

It feels nice to be out, having ice cream on a stressful day, with a stranger. Whom let Minho finds out is only a year younger than him, which means he's the same age as his dancer friends too. 

They share small talks over their ice cream, it begins a little awkward with one asking a question and the other answering with short simple answers. Somewhere in between they started talking more about what they do and Jisung learns that Minho dances, the latter learns that Jisung does song writing and a little producing. They talked about music genres, dance moves, random people passing by and just about anything. It felt like they had been good friends for a long while based on how fast they clicked.

It's not that Minho has developed a crush on Jisung mid-way of their conversations and ice cream eating sessions, it's just that he felt himself noticing the way Jisung was talking and eating, noting down the things he likes and does. It's not love at first sight no, it's some kind of attraction? A strange magnetic-like pull that makes Minho want to get to know more of Jisung…

He can't help but wonder if he'll be able to.

They finish up their ice cream after a while. Minho had sent his friends a picture of the ice cream and didn't notice he got a bunch of replies in their group chat until he checked his phone. Apparently Jisung’s hand was in the photo so Hyunjin and Felix were questioning him and demanding for answers. 

‘Just someone.’ Minho sent the reply and tucked his phone in his pocket as they stood up to leave, his phone buzzing in response but he'll handle them later when he gets back to the dance studio. It's no fun to let them know all the details immediately anyways. They waved goodbye, thanked Chan and Changbin for the ice cream as they both walked out the door. 

Minho stood there looking at Jisung while the other did the same. Both unmoving and not saying anything to each other. 

Before Jisung could say anything, Minho spoke up, “...so..uh I'm headed back to the dance studio this way,” pointing to the left side. “I'll see you around?”

“How about I walk you to your dance studio,” Jisung offers, “I need to burn some calories after eating so much sugar anyways.” He laughs. He hopes Minho will not reject his offer. Jisung just wants more time to muster up the courage to ask for Minho’s number.

Minho nodded shyly and Jisung walks by his side. “Aw hyung are you touched? Are you blushing?” Jisung teased. “I know I'm a cute stranger but I could be a cuter friend.” 

“ _Cuter boyfriend_ .” Minho voiced in his mind. “ _Definitely_.” 

To Jisung, Minho just chuckled and replied, “No way you're not cute at all!”

“If I’m not cute then you gotta give me your number!” Jisung jokes. 

“And if you're cute?” Minho asks.

“T-then I'll give you my number!” Jisung replies and holds his phone out.

“So what's it gonna be?”

“I'd say we’re both cute so let's exchange numbers.”

“Okay, whatever you say babe.” Jisung snickers.

"Call me babe one more time and I'll have to take you out on a date." Minho challenges with a grin.

Jisung's caught off-guard and chokes on nothing but air, literally.

"Babe," he takes another deep breath to calm down, "You almost killed me with those words but also, where shall we go for our date?"


End file.
